50 sombras de Drama
by scarlett94777
Summary: Anastasia y Christian van a cumplir 10 años de casados . Durante todo este tiempo han sido felices pero ahora nuevas sombras les hará preguntarse si su amor estan fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día caluroso como tantos en verano . Christian y yo estabamos con Teddy y Phoebe en la playa pasando el día . Estaba tumbada encima de mi toalla mirando como Christian jugaba con los niños. Dios mio , cuanto le quería , este año haciamos 10 años de casados y todavía nos queriamos como si fuesemos una pareja de recien tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta como Christian me cogía en sus brazos.

-Señora Grey , es hora de darse un chapuzon con su marido-dijo riendose y llevandome al agua.

Al notar el contacto de mi piel con el agua , grité varias veces.

-¡Christian esta helada , parate!-dijoe intentando salir del agua.

-Vaya , yo pensaba que te querías bañar conmigo-dijo reteniendome con sus brazos- venga, conmigo te calentaras.-dijo , y eso nos hizo reir a ambos.

Eso hizo que me relajara , pusé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello , mientras que el me sujetaba. Comenzamos a besarnos con pasión , pusé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y noté como su erección aumentaba. Pero un lloró nos hizo parar. Miramos hacia la orilla , y allí estaba Phoebe en el suelo y llorando. Christian salió corriendo del agua para coger a su hija en brazos, yo salí detrás de él.

-¿Qué a pasado , Teddy?-dije acercandome a él.

-Quería quitarme mis juguetes -dijo enfurruñado

-Hay que aprender a compartir , tienes que dejar a tu hermana también tus juguetes.-dije

-¡Pero son mios!-dijo levantadome la voz.

-¡Theodore Raymond Grey , no hables así a tu madre , estas castigado durante una semana sin tus juguetes!-dijo Christian , todavía con Phoebe en brazos.

Después de cenar , fuimos cada uno a leer un cuento a nuestros hijos. Cuando Teddy se durmió fue a nuestro dormitorio , para desvestirme. Comenzé a desabrochar mi blusa cuando una manos me pararon.

-Eso lo puedo hacer yo-dijo Christian mirandome por el espejo. Me hizo darme la vuelta y me quitó la blusa y los jeans. Cuando por fin me quedé en ropa interior, sus ojos me miraban con deseo. Comenzó a besarme por el cuello mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos , Señora Grey-dijo

-No tanto como yo a ti -dije . El dejó mi cuello para seguir por mi pecho. Me cogió , haciéndome gritar por la sorpresa, me dejó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta y el pantalón quedándose tan solo con sus boxers. Dios mio , nunca me cansaría de verlo desnudo, este Dios griego es tan solo mio , pensé.

-Hoy te voy hacer el amor , señora Grey , para que no se le olvide que es tan solo mía-dijo quitándome el sujetador y mordiendo uno de mis pechos. Al hacer eso gimó de placer. Agarra el otro pecho mientras que hunde uno de sus dedos dentro de mí.

-Oh si , señora Grey , esta caliente , ¿porque sera?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de decir eso , abré más mis piernas y comienza a besar mis muslos y a lamer mis partes.

-Sabes tan bien-dice mientras vuelve a lamerme otra vez , haciéndome que me retuerza de placer. Después de varios minutos cuando siento que me voy a correr , él para y se quita los boxers para hundirse dentó de mi. Pronto ambos llegamos al climax , dejándonos exhaustos unos minutos.

Él se pone boca arriba dejándome que apoyé en su pecho y que pronto nuestros parpados se cierren.

A la mañana siguiente mi despertador suena , son las 5 de la mañana, y dentro de tres horas tengo que coger un vuelo a Nueva York. Me vistó y le doy mi maleta a Sawyer para que la vaya metiendo al coche. Voy a nuestro cuarto para depedirme de Christian. Pero me doy cuenta que no esta en nustra cama . Christian sale del baño mirandome tristemente .

Pongo mis brazos alrededor suyo el hace lo mismo pero en mi cintura.

-Oh , vamos Christian tan solo serán dos días, no es para tanto-dije dándole pequeños besos ene el cuello.

-Te voy a echar mucho de menos-dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.- podría cancelar mi cita con él médico para ir contigo-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-No Christian tienes que ir, llevas dos semanas sin parar de vomitar y me estas asustando-dije congiendo su cara con mis manos-asi que tienes que ir -dije reprendiendole como una madre a su hijo.

-Esta bien , pero dejame abrazarte unos minutos más-al decir eso , me hizó reir.

POV CHRISTIAN

Después que Ana se marchará me duché y me vestí. Lleve a los niños a la escuela. A las 9 llegué a mi despacho y Andrea me dijó todas mis citas de hoy. Encendí mi Mac y en el fondo de pantalla allí estaba ella , sonriendome . La foto la saqué durante nuestra luna de miel con la camara que me regaló. Ya había pasado casi diez años y la seguía queriendo como el primer día . Miré hacia la puerta recordando como una joven de 22 años llamada Anastasi Steele entraba por mi puerta. Aquellos recuerdos me hicieron sonreir.

Después de salir de dos reuniones , me dirigí a la consulta de mi médico. Estaba preocupado porqué llevaba dos semanas vomitando todo lo que comía. Llegué al hospital y pronto me dirigieron con el médico.

-Señor Grey, tenemos malas noticias para usted, le hemos detectado un tumor en la garganta- eso me dejó helado.

-¿Qué?-eso fue lo único que pude articular.

-Se que es difícil comunicarle esto , cuando era joven bebía mucho y eso le ha pasado factura. La semana que viene se lo extirparemos y comenzaran las sesiones de radiación. -dijo-Se lo hemos cogido a tiempo , seguró que saldrá de esta.- acto seguido se levantó y me dió la mano.

Cuando salí de la consulta , recogí a mis hijos del colegio y nos dirigimos a casa de mis padres. Después de comer mientras que mis hijos veían la tele con mi padre , yo estaba en la cocina con mi madre.

-Mama , tengo algo que decirte.-mi madre dejó los platos que estaba recogiendo al notar mi voz y le dijo a la criada que saliera.

-¿Qué ocurre Christian?-dijo preocupada. Me di la vuelta para encontrar las palabras .

-Tengo un tumor , mama-dije , de mis ojos salieron varias lágrimas.

-Dios mio , cariño -ella me dio la vuelta , me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.- desde ¿cuando lo sabes?

-Apenas dos horas , dicen que me a pasado factura los años en que no paraba de beber.-eso le hizó llorar todavía más.

-Ven , vamos a hablar en la biblioteca-dijo al ver que Carrick iba a venir.

Cuando entramos , ella cerró la puerta para que nadie entrara. Nos sentamos en el sofá y ella me empezó a hacer preguntas.

-¿ Lo sabe Ana?-dijo.

No esta mañana se a ido a Nueva york y hasta mañana no va a volver-dije mirando al suelo, no quería llorar otra vez al pensar en Ana.

-Sabes que esto la destrozará-dijo mi madre- Si quieres mañana cuando vuelva , me dejas a los niños , para que hables tranquilamente con ella.

-Si , me parece bien , también daré la noche libre a Taylor , Sawyer y a la señora Jones.

Después de cenar en casa , Ana me llamó para ver lo que había dicho el médico. Yo le mentí diciendo que no era nada grave porque no quería asustarla estando tan lejos de casa

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO , COMENTAR POR FAVOR , BESOS.**


	2. Chapter 2

El viernes Ana volvió de Nueva York. Antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto , Christian dejó a los niños en casa de sus padres.

Después de dejar sus cosa , ducharse y vestirse elegantemente , fueron a cenar al Club. Tenian que celebrar el éxito del primer libro de Ana. Mientras que estaban cenando , Ana no paraba de hablarle del libro y de sus fans, Christian hacía que la escuchaba pero estaba pensando en como decirle lo del tumor.

-Ha sido un éxito de ventas y mis fans ya quieren que escriba otro libro- dijo Ana estusiasmada.

-Sabes me han ofrecido 10 millones por acostarse conmigo , ¿te lo puedes creer?, y claro he accedido.-dijo Ana cabreada al ver que su marido no la hacia caso.

-¿Cómo?¿Qué?-dijo Christian volviendo a la tierra.

-¿Qué te pasa? No me estas haciendo ni caso-dijo esta seria.

-Nada cosas del trabajo -Dijo Christian mirando al plato.

Ana sabía que algo le pasaba pero no quería inmiscuir más porque no quería estropear la velada.

Cuando volvieron a casa , Ana se tumbó en la cama cansada. Christian le tubo que ayudar a quitarse la ropa de lo cansada que estaba.

La semana siguiente , fueron a comer a casa de los padres de Christian. Durante la comida , Grace y Christian no se paraban de lanzar miradas. Ambos estaban tristes , eran los únicos que sabían lo del tumor y Grace sabía que Christian no se lo había dicho.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ana al darse cuenta de la miradas- ¿me estoy perdiendo algo?.

-No , nada ¿por qué?-dijo Christian con su cara neutral pero mirandola a los ojos. Ana conocía esa mirada sabía que algo se estaba guardando.

Ana miró a Grace pero esta no la había dirgido la palabra ni la mirada en toda la comida. Algo extraño al ser su nuera favorita. Estaba rara y se veía triste.

Cuando volvieron a casa , Ana se sentó junto con sus hijos en el sofá para ver la tele , mientras Christian estaba en su oficina. Ana no entendía porqué Christian le ocultaba las cosas. A la hora de irse a dormir , Christian agarró a Ana por detrás dandole un beso en el cuello. Ana molesta , le hizo un gestó para que parara. Esté pasó por alto el gesto y siguió besandola.

-¡Christian, para!-dijo Ana

-¿Por qué? Nunca me has rechazado-dijo este extrañado.

-Nose , tu sabrás-dijo esta , metiendose en la cama y apagando la luz.

-Mañana me voy de viaje , pero volveré al día siguiente-dijo Christian.

-A ¿Dónde te vas esta vez?-dijo Ana cabreada.

-Pero ¿ que te pasa?-dijo Christian ya frustrado.

-Nada , como a ti.-dijo Ana y pronto se durmieron.

POV CHRISTIAN.

Al día siguiente Ana se dirijió al trabajo. Odiaba mentirle pero esperaba decirselo mañana cuando volviera del hospital.

Después de trabajar , a la tarde , me fui al hospital para la quimioterapia. Tenía que pasar la noche allí asi que lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirle que tenía un viaje.

POV ANA

Durante el trabajo , no podía para de pensar en Christian. A la hora de la comida, Hanah me contó que su novio le había puesto los cuernos. Estos años nos habiamos hecho muy amigas asi que nos podíamos contar todo.

-Sabía que me estaba ocultando algo pero le quiero tanto que le voy a dar otra oportunidad.- al oír eso Ana se puso en su lugar. Christian también le estaba ocultando algo , estaba extraño desde que ella volvió. Entonces pensó " me esta poniendo los cuernos". Ra´piadamente llamó a Andrea.

-Hola , Andrea ¿ha ido a trabajar Christian?-dijo Ana.

-si , se acaba de ir hace dos horas-dijo como si nada.

-y sabes ¿si tenía algúnn viaje?-dijo Ana con voz desesperada.

-no , no tenía ningún viaje programado.-al oír eso Ana se quedó congelada.

-Gracias , Andrea

-Estoy para lo que necesite señora Grey – y colgó.

Ana llamó a Christian, pero este no le contestaba . Volvió a intentarlo y este le contestó.

-Hola , nena-dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Dime ya has cogido el avión?-dijo Ana disimulando.

-Si , estoy apunto de aterrizar-dijo Christian bajando la voz. Entonces se oyeron voces de una mujer.

Era lo único que le faltaba a Ana.

-Me estan diciendo que apague el movil, después te llamo , te quiero-dijo Christian y después colgó.

Ana se quedó unos minutos pensando en que hacer. Pero se le ocurrió algo . Llamó a Welch para que rastreará el movil de Christian y le indicó donde estaba.

Ana llegó al hospital , preguntó en recepción por el señor Grey y se dirigió a la planta 6. En la sala de espera , encontró a Grace y a Taylor. Estos se sorprendieron de encontrar allí a Ana.

-¿Ana , que haces aquí?-dijo Grace levantandose.

-¿Que pasa?¿Donde esta Christian?-dijo Ana preocupada.

-Esta descansando en su habitación, creo que deberiamos de hablara antes.

MAÑANA ESCRIBIRÉ MÁS , COMENTAR ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO. BESOS.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana se sentó en una de las sillas del despacho de Grace mientras que ella le cogía la mano .

-Cariño , lo que te voy a decir ahora es muy doloroso.-Ana se hecho para atrás disgustada.-Verás , no se como decirte esto, el otro día mientras que estabas de viaje , ha Christian le diagnosticaron un cáncer en la garganta, como consecuencia de sus años en los que fue un alcohólico.

Ana no sabía que decir , se quedó es shock , después de oír la palabra cáncer.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Pensaba que confiaba en mi.-dijo Ana indignada.

-El lo hizo para protegerte , no quería que sufrieras aunque al final te acabarías enterando.

Ana después de una hora , entró en la habitación donde estaba Christian. Estaba dormido y se veía tan tranquilo . Todavía no podía creer que esto les estuviese pasando a ellos.

Le acaricio su pelo , aquel que tanto le encantaba a Ana y después sus mejillas. Poco a poco , Christian comenzó a despertar. Este al verla allí pensó de que se trataba de un sueño pero al tocarle la mano , se dio cuenta de que era real.

-¿Qué haces aquí , Ana?-con un tono serio casi como si le estuviera molestando que ella estuviera allí.

-¿porqué no me lo dijiste , Christian?-dijo llorando Ana.

Este agarró la mano de Ana y la posó en su mejilla dandole un beso y después volviendo a ponerla en la mejilla.

-Te lo iba a decir cuando volvistes de Nueva York pero te veías tan feliz con tu libro , que no quería fastidiarte-dijo con una mirada triste.

-¿fastidiarme dices? ¡Me has fastidiado al no decirmelo , sabes pensé que me estabas poniendo los cuernos!-dijo elevando la voz casi como si le estuviera gritando.

-Yo.. yo lo siento mucho , Ana-y Christian comenzó a llorar. Este se dio la vuelta para que Ana no le viera llorar , le daba vergüenza que ella le viera asi.

-shhh, no te des la vuelta -y esta le abrazó.

Después de unos minutos de estar llorando ambos , se tranquilizaron y entró el médico para revisar a Christian.

Al día siguiente , se fueron a casa y Ana pidió el día libre para estar con él.

Christian , se sentía devil , tenía nauseas y estuvo todo el día en la cama.

A la noche, Christian de repente se desperto vomitando , rapidamente Ana cogió un cubo, para qu vomitase allí. Pero Christian le apartaba , cuando unos minutos termino de vomitar , Chrsitian le dijo.

-vete de aquí , Ana , llama a mi madre.

Ana llamó a Grace y enseguida esta apareció. Cuando Grace entró Christian fue al vater a vomitar pero esta vez vomitaba sangre , eso asusto a Ana. Después de unos minutos , Christian paro de vomitar.

-Lo de la sangre es una de las consecuencias de la quimioterapia , no te preocupes Ana- dijo Grace al ver los ojos llorosos y de preocupacion de Ana. Ana volvió a entrar en la habitación . Christian se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

-Vete a dormir a otra parte Ana no quiero que te vayas a otra habitación , mientras que dure esto.-dijo seriamente.

-Pero que dices, quiero apoyarte en esto , te molesto a caso?-dijo con dolor.

-Si -dijo Christian girando la cara mirando el amanecer .

-pero quiero ayudarte, yo..

-¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES , ANA , NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS ASÍ!-dijo gritandola.

Ana sin aguantar más las lágrimas empezó a llorar , se fue a una de las 7 habitaciones de la casa , se tumbó en la cama y empezó a llorar.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO , MAÑANA ESCRIBO MÁS .

GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS ANTERIORES Y SEGUIR COMENTANDO PLEASE. BESOS


	4. Chapter 4

POV ANA

Hacía ya unos meses que a Christian le habían extirpado el tumor y que le habían dado quimioterapia . El médico aseguraba que esta curado y que ya podía dejar la quimioterapia , pero aún así tenía que seguir haciéndose análisis.

Nuestra relación , en cambio , se había resentido. Él no me dejaba ayudarle durante los meses de la quimioterapia y eso me cabreaba muchísimo. Grace hacía todo lo posible para que entrara en razón y me dejara ayudarle pero él no escuchaba a nadie , ni siquiera podía estar cerca de sus hijos por mucho tiempo.

Las consecuencias de la quimio habían sido nefastas para Christian , ya no saldría barba por lo menos no se le había caído el pelo, había perdido mucho peso y estaba cansado.

El sábado , fuimos a cenar a casa de los padres de Christian . Todos querían celebrar que Christian estaba curado así que hicieron una pequeña fiesta para la gente más cercana . Llegamos a las 7 de la tarde con los niños . Cuando vieron a los abuelos se fueron corriendo a donde ellos para darles un beso. Durante la cena , Christian se sentó a mi lado , ya no sabía ni que sentía por mi y eso me mataba .

Bueno , y ahora ¿os iréis de viaje los dos solos?-soltó Elliot.

No lo creo Elliot-dije queriendo zanjar el tema.

Oh venga vamos , tenéis que iros una temporada los dos solos , podemos quedarnos con Ted y Phoebe-dijo Grace.

Pero para que querríamos irnos estamos bien aquí-solté secamente no querían que siguieran porque sabía como iba a terminar , llorando.

Christian no dejaba de observarme . Eso me ponía más nerviosa aún , después de las discusiones que habíamos tenido los últimos meses no nos habíamos comunicado mucho. Seguía en mis pensamientos hasta que Kate me sacó de ellos.

-¿Qué tal con Jose el otro día?-me susurro Kate al oido , mirándome .

Christian enseguida me miró como sorprendido , no le había dicho que fui a cenar con José .

-¿De que estas hablando , Kate?-dijo el con voz ronca como si eso le doliese.

-Nada , no ha dicho nada-dije cortantemente y mirando a Kate con mirada asesina.

Mientras que los demás salían a tomar el café en la terraza , Christian me agarró con fuerza del brazo y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

-¿Qué es eso de que salistes con José?-dijo sin dejarme de soltar.

-Para Christian me estas haciendo daño-dije molesta

-¡ Respondeme!-dijo levantando la voz.

-Tan solo fuimos ha cenar el miercoles y a tomar unas copas-dije quitandole importancia.

-El miercoles , asi que fue por eso porque llegastes tarde a casa , ni siquiera me avisastes , estaba preocupado-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Así porque tendría que avisarte cuando me apartas de ti y ni siquiera te comunicas conmigo y no creo que te preocuparas.-dije casi llorando.

-Pues claro que me preocupo por ti eres mi mujer , y si te he apartado es para que no me vieras así y sufrieras.-dijo casi llorando el también.- No quiero que vuelvas a verle sin mi permiso-dijo después de unos segundos.

-¿Es una orden?-le dije desafiandole

-Si , es una orden.-dijo fijando sus ojos en los mios.

-Tu no me puedes dar ordenes , no soy una de tus putas sumisas-dije y me dio un bofetón. Al volverme a mirarle otra vez , vi arrepentimiento en sus ojos pero no podía creerme lo que acababa de hacer, me había dado una bofetada. Sin pensarlo me dirigí a la puerta y el me siguio.

-Espera Ana... por favor no te vayas , lo siento mucho...-pero no le quería escuchar cogí mi abrigo y mi bolso y salí afuera .

-Sawyer, llevame a casa de José-dije fríamente , el ni siquiera dijo nada cogió el coche y me abrió la puerta. Justamente cuando me iba Christian salía de la casa con los ojos llorosos.

Mientras me dirigía a su casa , llamé a José para avisarle. Durante un buen rato y con una copa de Whisky le iba contando a José lo ocurrido.

-Ya no se , ni si me quiere -solté

-Creo que sería un poco tonto si ya no te quisiera , eres una mujer espectacular , inteligente , buena madre , eres todo lo que un hombre desea- dijo acariciandome la cara y acercandose a mi.

Ya no sabía ni lo que hacía después de tomarme tres vinos durante la cena y dos copas de Whisky.

Se fue acercandose más y me besó.

Mañana escribo más , y gracias a todos mis seguidores . Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

Justo cuando ibamos a profundizar el beso , se abrió la puerta . Nos separamos bruscamente y miramos hacia la puerta. . Era Christian en estado de shock , pero depués de unos segundos su cara cambio a la de ira.

-¡Hijo de puta!-dijo Christian agarrando a José y pegandole un puñetazo dejando a José en el suelo. Le cogió del cuello y siguió pegandole hasta que yo reaccioné.

-¡Para , Christian!-dije nerviosa.

Pero el no me escuchaba , estaba concentrado en su pelea y ya no podía oír a nadie más hata que le toque. Se dio la vuelta y me miró , nunca le había visto así , estaba llorando y su cara estaba roja por la ira. Asustada por lo que me pudiera hacer , retrocedí unos pasos. Se acercó y me cogió del brazó con mucha fuerza recogió mi abrigo y mi bolso y salimos del apartamento.

-¿Co.. Como has entrado?-dije con la voz temblorosa mientras estabamos en el ascensor.

-Rastreé tu mobil y pedí la llave al portero.-dijo sin mirarme.

-Christian.. yo..-dije pero me interrumpio.

-¡Ahorrate tus excusas , no quiero oirte hablar!-dijo todavía sin mirarme , como si le costara mirarme.

Llegamos donde nos espera Sawyer , Taylor y los dos coches.

-Sawyer lleva a casa a la Señora Grey-dijo soltándome enfrente de Sawyer.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunté

Pero el no me contesto ni siquiera se giró . Entré en el coche , y durante el trayecto no dejé de llegamos a casa , subí rápidamente a la habitación y me tumbé en la cama sin dejar de llorara esperando a Christian.

El sol me despierta y volteó la cabeza para mirar el despertador son las 9 30 de la mañana, el otro lado de la cama esta vacía. Me levantó y miró por todas las habitaciones pero Christian no esta.

Me duchó y bajó a desayunar con mis hijos mientras tengo el movil ha mano pero no hay ningún mensaje o llamada. .

Después de unos minutos se me ocurré llamar a Welch para que rastreé el movil de Christian.

Llegó al apartamento de Escala y voy en busca de Christian.

-¡Christian!-digo pero nadaie costesta.

-Buscó por todas las habitaciones y nada, solo hay ropa esparcida por el segundo piso. Soló hay una habitación en la que no he entrado , la sala de juegos.

Entró , aunque mi mente me dice que no entre, y me encuentro a Christain vistiéndose y a una rubia mayor , sexy , Elena.

Me quedó congelada y después me voy, oigo a Christian que me grita pero no le hago ni caso.

Llegó a casa deprisa cojo una maleta prequeña y cogó dos pantalones algunos vestidos y demás solo lo necesario . Cojo a los niños y también me los llevó.

-Sawyer, llevame al aeropuerto-digó , él por la expresión de mi cara, no rechista.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y voy a recepció para coger tres billetes.

-Deme tres billetes para Georgia.

-Muy bien , son 300 dolares -dice la chica con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando los cojo mis hijos gritan.

-¡papa , nos vamos a Georgia!-dicen abrazan a su padre. Él les devuelve el abrazo pero no deja de mirarme. Se acerca a mi pero yo pasó de él como si no estuviera.

-Ana , cogé mi avión , no tenías que pagar-dice mirándome.

-No , pensé que lo querrías para Elena y para ti-dije mirándole fríamente mientras cojo a los niños.

-Niños iros un momento a donde Sawyer-dice Christian sin dejar de mirarme.

Cuando se van , se acerca a mi y me dice:

-Me vas a dejar?-con la voz ronca.

-No lo sé-y era verdad-tan solo me voy unos día para pensar y para que los niños vean a sus abuelos.

-Me dijiste que nunca me dejarías-dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Se me hace tarde , nuestro vuelo sale enseguida-cojo a los niños y no miro atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado una semana desde que vi por última vez a Christian y todavía no sabía que hacer. Sentía dolor en el corazón cada vez que recordaba el momento en que le pille con Elena. Estaba enamorada de un hombre que prefería la compañía de otra. Eso me hacía llorar así que prefería no pensar en ello. Miraba el atardecer desde la playa mientras mis hijos se bañaban. Mi movil , me distrajo.

-Hola , kate!-dije

-Hola , Ana! , ¿se me ha ocurrido que para quitar tus penas podríamos hacer un viaje juntas, que te parece?-dijo alegremente.

-Si , me parece bien , ¿ que sitio se te había ocurrido?-a Kate siempre se le ocurre algo.

-Había pensado en ir al Caribe ¿te parece bien salir mañana?

-Si , pero con quien dejare a los niños?

-He hablado con Christian-eso me congelo- y me ha dicho que mañana los recogerá Taylor para traelos a Seattle y que Taylor antes te llevará al aeropuerto.

-¿porque has tenido que hablar con Christian?-dije un poco cabreada.

-Ayer vino , a casa a cenar y se quedo hasta tarde con Elliot hablando.

Quería preguntarle haber como se encontraba pero no me atrevía.

-Esta bien , haré la maleta.

Al día siguiente, me despedí de mis hijos, Taylor cogió mis maletas y me metí en el coche.

-Taylor , ¿como esta Christian?-dije temerosa.

-Destrozado , desde que se fue la apagado con todo el mundo , y no ha dejado de beber y de tocar el piano.-sabía lo que significaba tocar el piano para Christian .

-y dime la verdad ¿ Ha visto a elena?-dije

-No , señora -después de unos minutos en silencio , dijo- Señora , nunca le he visto tan feliz que cuando esta junto con usted, es el amor de su vida , sabe cuando tiene un rato libre en su trabajo no mira las fotos de sus hijos sino las suyas . Quizás me meta en cosas que no me debería de meter , pero no se divorcio de él , eso sería su ruina personal .

-No esta bien , gracias Taylor.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto , Taylor me dijo que Christian había prestado su avioneta a un piloto amigo suyo para que nos llevara.

-Sabe donde esta Kate?-dije mirando al mobil.

-No ,pero no tardará en venir, entre y relajese.

Subí a la avioneta y me senté en uno de los asientos de la parte trasera. De repente , el piloto cerró la puerta y me dijo por radio que me pusiera el cinturón. El piloto subió a su cabina , encendio en moto y se giró. Oh no, era Christian.

-¡Hola , nena!-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que... Que haces tu aquí? Y ¿kate?-dije mirando a la ventana.

-No va a venir , asi que relajate , que en dos horas llegaremos a Hawai.

-¿Qué? ¿ Contigo no voy a ninguna parte?

-Pues no puedes salir de aquí -algo que le parecía gracioso.

Estuve todo el viaje en silencio mirando por la ventana y a veces a Christian. Él a veces también me miraba pero no decía nada.

-Ya , estamos llegando-dijo por radio

Después de unos minutos aterrizamos , y un chófer nos estaba esperando.

Llegamos a una pequeña casa típica del lugar pero que por dentro estaba llena de lujos . El empleado nos dio las llaves.

-Espero que disfruten de vuestra estancia -dijo y se fue.

Eché un vistazo por la estancia, pero solo habñia un dormitorio.

-¡Christian , donde piensas dormir porque aquí tan solo hay una cama?-dije enojada.

-En la misma cama que tu como toda feliz pareja .dijo con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-Si pero nosotros no somos una feliz pareja porque un idiota lo estropeo todo-y me fui a la playa.

Al cabo de unos minutos , el vino detrás mio .

-Parece que te he sido infiel , pero no es verdad yo siempre te e sido fiel -dijo intentado tocarme .

-Ya entonces mis ojos mienten-dije apartando la vista.

-¡Bueno , yo tendría también que pedirte explicación por estar con ese Hijo de puta!-dijo gritandome.

-¡Ese hijo de puta , es mi amigo , y por lo menos el me dejaba estar a su lado , no como otro!-dije mirandole

Eso pareció dolerle y se fue hacía la casa no antes de decirme.

-Si supieras por que lo hice...

Actualizare pronto , gracias por los comentarios recibidos y espero que sigais comentando. Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

A la tarde me puse el bikini y fui a la playa . Estabamos solos Christain y yo , la casa incluía la playa privada que teníamos enfrente . Christian había escogido un buen lugar para que estuviesemos los dos solos.

Al rato de estar tomando el sol , Christian cogió otra tumbona y se puso a mi lado. Dios , estaba tremendo , nunca me cansaré de mirar sus musculados brazos y su tableta de chocolate , bien marcada por cierto , que tanto me ponía. Hacía tanto calor que decidí bañarme en el mar. El agua estaba a su temperatura ideal asi que no me costó entrar al agua. Ya dentro del mar , unos brazos me envuelven. Christian empieza a darme besos en la espalda y el cuello , como sabe que eso me derrite.

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a besarle y el me corresponde con pasión. Hasta que me doy cuenta de que esto no puede ser, me aparto y salgo del mar. Cojo la toalla y comienzo a secarme . Él también a salido del agua y no deja de mirarme , sus ojos sean vuelto oscuros por la pasión. Pero al rato , se aleja y entra en la casa. Quiero seguirle , porque tengo tantas ganas de hacerle el amor , quizas lo haga para desquitarme como el dice.

Le sigo y oigo el grifo de la ducha. Entro en el cuarto de baño pero el , no me a visto. Él se da la vuelta cuando entro en la ducha , sus abre sus ojos cuando le toco el pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dice sorprendido

-Quiero que me folles duramente-le digo seductoramente.

Él sin pensarselo dos veces , me besa apasionadamente y me quita la parte superior del bikini. Comienza a darme besos en el cuello y lame mis pezones . Ante tal contacto gimo , y el me mira y mi parte inferior del bikini y mete un dedo , yo gimo mientras nos besamos . Sin previo aviso me saca de la ducha y me tira a la cama. Se quita el bañador tirandolo lejos . Saca de su maleta dos pares de esposas, vaya lo tenia preparado, ¡este es mi Christian!

-Levantate , voy a exposarte en cada barra del dosel y cuando te levante tendras bien separadas las piernas.

Hago lo que me dice, separo las piernas y el tiene mis pierna una en cada mano. Sin avisar , se mete dentro de mi fuertemente , haciendonos gemir , sigue penetrandome fuertemente mientras que lame y muerde mis pechos. Juntos llegamos al climax.

-Oh Ana!-dice mientras hace caer mi piernas. Cuando recupera la respiración me quita las exposas.

-¿Esto que significa , Ana?-dice mientras nos vestimo.

-No me voy a divorciar , pero no te he perdonado , las cosas ya no seran como antes.-digo sin poder mirarle.

-Pero acabamos de hacer el amor-dice frundiendo el ceño.

-No , hemos follado duramente , como alguien que conozco dijo una vez.-le miro y pasa una mano por su cabello, si esta enfadado.

-¿Qué? Ana no me hagas esto , dejame explicarte lo que paso con Elena.-dice mientras se acerca.

-Haber que tienes que decir-digo esperando a que empiece a hablar.

Justo mi movil suena , es José. Cruzo la estancia para salir afuera.

Me siento en una de las butacas que hay afuera.

-¡Hola !-digo para que Christian no oiga que es José.

-¡Hola , Ana! -dice-Oye te llamaba para pedirte perdón por lo del otro día , nose fue el alcohol el que me hizo besarte. No quería meterte en un lio con Christian.

-No , no te preocupes José- mierda se me ha escapado miro alrededor para ver si esta Christian en alguna parte. Justo sale Christian , se pone delante mi.

-Ana, cuelga ahora mismo-dice cabreado.

No le hago ni caso y sigo hablando. Se agarra el pelo , y de un momento a otro me coge el movil.

-Óyeme bien ,José , como vuelvas a llamar a Ana te juro que ire a por ti-justo cuelga.

-¡Qué demonios haces ! Hablaré con quien me dé la gana-digo cabreada.

-¡No , yo soy tu marido y me obedecerás!-dice agarrandome por los hombros.

-Te tendría que oír Christian , nunca juré obedecerte y eres un maldito machista , ahora dame mi mobil-digo enseñando la palma de mi mano.

-No , mientras que estemos aquí no recibirás ninguna llamada-dice- asi que me lo quedaré yo.

-¡SABES ESTOY HARTA DE TI , DE QUE ME CONTROLES DE QUE NO ME DEJES HACER LO QUE QUIERA , ME DIVORCIO!-le grito y me alejo de la casa.

Me doy la vuelta mientras ando y veo a un hombre destrozado que no puede contener las lágrimas.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando decidí volver a casa , habían pasado más de dos horas desde que discutí con Christian. Abrí la puerta , y vi que había dos botellas vacías tiradas por el suelo.

-¡Christian!-dije mirando por todo la casa pero no contestaba.

Nose , fue intuición , que decidí ir a ver al baño. Abrí la puerta y vi a Christian dentro de la bañera todo su cuerpo por debajo del agua.

-Dios mio , Christian- le saqué del agua

-Venga Christian respondeme – empecé a hacerle el boca a boca. Hasta que por fin reacciono. Se dio la vuelta para sacar el agua de sus pulmones. Le ayude a levantarse y le lleve a la cama. Le tapé bien con las sanbanas . Justo me iba alevantar cuando su mano se posó en la mía.

-No te vayas , por favor-dijo , su dolor se reflejaba en su mirada.

Me quité las sandalias y me metí con él en la cama.

-¿Por qué lo hicistes Christian?-dije mirandole a los ojos, dejando que mis lagrimas recorriesen mi rostro.

-Sin ti no puedo vivir-me dijo y le besé tan apasionadamente.

Me puse arriba de él dandole besos por su cuello , le levanté la camiseta . Su mirada desprendía amor. Empecé a besarle por su torso , haciendole gemir , hasta que me paró.

-¿No quieres que te toqué?-dije dolida.

-No , quiero que seas tu quien me haga el amor , quiero que te quedes encima mio y te hundas en mi , haz lo que quieras conmigo , tienes mi permiso.-dijo agarrandome y besandome con pasión.

-¿Lo dices en serio , no tienes la obligación de hacerlo , que una vez te lo preguntase , no quiere decir que lo hagas?-dije con voz temblorosa.

Me cogió del brazo y posó mi mano en su corazón.

-¿Oyes esto? Mi corazón solo late por ti , he estado apunto de perderte y no quiero que nunca vuelva a pasar. Eres la única en mi corazón.

Empezé a besarle y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estabamos desnudos. Pronto me hundí dentro de él , no podiamos parar de besarnos , ambos gemiamos cada vez que me deslizaba dentro de él. Pronto llegamos al climax ,dejandonos sin fuerzas.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté entre sus brazos. Me di la vuelta y vi que todavía estaba dormido. Le empezé a dar besos por su cuello y por su torso. Pronto se despertó con mis besos con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-dije mientras le bese en la comisura de sus labios.

-Buenos días , nena-dijo respondiendo a mi beso.

-¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?-dije poniendome mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No había dormido también desde hacía dos semanas-dijo algo que nos entristeció al recordar lo que había pasado.

-Si pareces más descansado-dije-¿Qué hacemos hoy?

-¿Quieres volver a casa?-dijo mirandome.

-Si la verda es que hecho de menos a Phoebe y a Teddy.-dije mirando mi anillo.

-Pues volvamos a casa-dijo , se levantó se puso su pantalón y llamo a Taylor para que preparar el Jet.


	9. Chapter 10

Hacía ya un mes que Christian y yo habiamos vuelto a casa con nuestros hijos. Haciamos el amor todas las noches recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta que eran las 3 de la tarde. Hoy tenía que salir antes porque esta noche se celebraba la fiesta benéfica de los Grey.

Sawyer como siempre, ya tenía el coche preparado . Me dirigí a uno de los centros de belleza de Christian, estuve allí dos horas entre que me maquillaban me pintaban las uñas etc...

A las 8 de la tarde, estaba lista , me miré en el espejo y me vi espectacular. Llevaba un vestido negro de palabra de honor muy parecido al que llevó una vez Angelina Jolie. Alguien tocó la puerta, era Christian.

-Nena estas preciosa-dijo entrelazando sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Y lo dices tú , las señoras no dejarán de mirarte y me pondré celosa-dije riendonos.

-Pero tu sabes que tan solo soy tuyo-dijo haciendonos mirarnos en el reflejo del espejo. Él comenzó a darme besos en el cuello y la clavícula sabía lo que preducia eso. Comenzé a gemir y el sonreía mientras volvía a besarme . Él me cogió y me hizó estampar mi espalda con la parez. Me giró y me subió el vestido. Comenzó a darme azotes mientras que yo me sujetaba poniendo mis brazos en la pared.

-Dame más fuerte Christian-dije gimiendo. Noté su sonrisa y comenzó a darme más fuerte. Gemía cada vez más fuerte me iba a correr y él lo sabía.

-Shh , los niños nos pueden oir -dijó de azotarme y oí el sonido de una bragueta. Se pusó el condón y comenzó a envestirme por detrás.

-Shh no gimas tan fuerte , tan solo quiero oírte yo dijo – él también gimiendo. Me metió dos dedos suyos en mi boca y comenzé a lamerlos y a morderlos eso hacía que giemiera yo menos. Él se excitaba mucho con eso y yo lo sabía. Me envestía cada vez más fuerte y ya no podíamos más iabamos a explotar.

-Como sigas haciendo eso me voy a correr y quiero oírte correrte antes. No te detengas.- Cuando dijo eso algo hizo que explotará para que nose ooyeran mis gritos mordí fuertemente sus dedos y eso hizó que él se corriera , envistiendome del todo y para mantener el orgasmo. Acabamos exhaustos y Christian posó su cabeza en el hombro.

Salió de mi, bruscamente y me ayudo a subirme mi ropa interior y a colocarme bien mi vestido . Él después se puso bien el traje y bajamos cogidos de la mano.

Al llegar, nos esperaban en el vestíbulo Grace y Carrick.

-Aqui estan mis hijos-dijo dandonos dos besos a cada uno – Mia y los demás estan en la carpa-dijo y nos fuimos allí.

Nos sentamos en las mesas asignadas después de una hora, y comenzó la gala. No prestaba mucha atención a la gala y eso lo hizo notar Christian que tampoco la prestaba atención y que me miraba fijamente.

-Deja de mirarme -le dijé con una sonrisa , él se rió al ver que le había pillado. Acercó mi silla más cerca suyo , y puso su mano en mi muslo.

-¿En que esta pensando , señora de Christian Grey?-dijo sonriendome y acariciando suavemente mi muslo.

-En lo rápido que han pasado estos últimos años-dije mirándole.

-Han sido los mejores años de mi vida y espero que nos queden otros 50 años más juntos-dijo , pero eso me hizo recordar su enfermedad.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-dijo . Como me conocía , me notaba todo.

-Nada , cariño-él beso mi mano y se que no quedó conforme pero no quería sacarmelo delante de todos.

Mientras terminaba mi postre , comenzó el baile y Chrsitian me sacó a bailar porque era una de nuestras canciones. Love is all around me de Wet wet wet.

-Dime que te pasaba hoy en la cena?-dijo en un susurro al oido.

-Nada -el me miró con esa cara que conocía cuando ocultaba algo. -enserio nada , solo que estaba cansada-dije no quería rememorar su enfermedad.

-Y ahora no estas cansada?-dijo alzando una ceja.

Christian , sino quiero decirtelo no te lo voy a decir-dije cabreandome , dejé de bailar y salí a fuera , me dirigí al embarcadero donde habitualmente nos gustaba estar. Él vino destrás mio.

-Yo te cuento todo , te abrí mi corazón y se que tu siempre me has ocultado cosas de tu infancia, cosas que te duelen recordar de aquella época y acaso no me he dado cuenta de que no quieres ir a Georgia para que no me enteré de cosas? Y que siempre traes aquí a tus padres para ahorrarte el viaje. Muchas veces me escondes tus pensamientos incluso ahora, da igual lo malo de esas cosas yo siempre te amaré y estaré contigo.-dijo abranzandome por detrás.

No quería darme la vuelta , para que viese mis lágrimas, todo eso era cierto no me gustaba hablar de mi infancia pero no creaba un trauma en relación con la gente. Me quité las lágrimas y me di la vuelta.

-Tampoco es importante y no me crea un trauma como a ti-dije

-Tu madre me dijo una vez que uno de tus profesores te humillaba delante de la gente y que te creo más problemas de lo debido en la separación de tus padres.-dijo tristemente vi que sus ojos empezaban a estar humedos. Me cogió la cara entre sus manos .

-Ese año te intentastes suicidar dos veces-dijo con dolor. No me lo podía creer me había investigado a mis espaldas y lo que es peor mi madre se lo había contado todo.

Quité sus manos de mi cabeza y comenzé a correr. Mis tacones se clavaban en la hierba lo que me hacía más difícil llegar a la casa. Subí rápidamente al baño y me encerré allí.

-Hijo que pasa?-preguntó una asustada Grace al vernos correr.

-Nada mama -dijo , entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Ana , abre la puerta-dijo cabreado.

Me miraba al espejo y solo podía ver como mis lágrimas corrían por mi cara.

-No , vete ,dejame-dije sollozando.

-No me iré hasta que salgas.-dijo ya levantando la voz.

-Llama a Taylor y dile que preparé el coche.

Mientras que me lavaba la cara con agua , menos mal que mi mauillaje era antiagua, se oía hablar a Christian con Taylor , después colgó.

-Venga , ana ya esta-dijo aporreando la puerta.

Salí y evité mirarle a los ojos, estaba cabreada con él , con mi madre , con mi profesor por hacerme eso y conmigo por haberme intentado suicidar.

Pronto llegamos a casa y él me siguió a la habitación. Cogí mi camison y mi bata de seda y me fui a mi habitación, era una habitación donde solía tener algunas de mis cosas y cuando me cabreaba con Christian dormia y me encerraba allí.

Antes de cerrar la puerta oí un suspiro de resignación de Christian.

Me dormí pronto y comenzó mi pesadilla. Estaba en una clase llena de niños de 11 años , mi profesor me tenía mania y si los demás no hacían los deberes no pasaba nada pero a mi me sacaba a la fuerza de mi pupitre y me hechaba fuera de clase. Todos mis amigos se reían y me sentía tan sola , mis padres acaban de separarse y lo estaba pasando mal. Mi profesor delanté de todos se hacia el simpático pero él me humillaba sacaba mi pupitre fuera de clase o hacía que mis compañeros se riesen de mi . Me hacía la enferma para no ir a clase pero mis padres no sabían lo que me a puntó de tirarme de un puente dos veces. De repente me desperté. Y vi que enfrente de mí , sentado en una silla estaba Christian , mirandome con un baso de Brandy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije molesta y exaltada por el sueño.

Se acercó a mi y se sentó en la cama.

-Lo siento , mi vida-dijo acariciando mi cara. Me besó tiernamente en los labios y yo le respondí.

-Duerme conmigo -dije abriendo el otro lado de la cama.

-Como usted mandé-y eso me hizó reir.

Él se tumbó en la cama y yo me acomodé en su pecho. Pronto nos dormimos.

Espero que os haya gustado , espero actualizar mañana estos días no he podido por examenes. Y gracias por los comentarios y besos a todos mis seguidores.


	10. Chapter 11

Este capitulo , lo dedico para saber si he de continuar con la historia por que al parecer en el ultimo capitulo obtuve muy pocos reviews. Quiero vuestra opinión y decir si quereis que ponga algo en la historia. Besos.


	11. Chapter 12

POV CHRISTIAN

A la mañana siguiente , me desperté con Ana en mis brazos. Ella todavía estaba dormida, me encantaba verla dormir, se veía como un angel. Miré la hora y eran las 9 de la mañana. Era hora de despertarse , asi que comencé a darle besos por el cuello y por su pecho hasta que se movió.

-Dejame 10 minutos más-dijo todavía dormida.

-Venga dormilona, que hay que despertarse-dije poniendo encima de ella.

-José dejame 5 minutos más-eso me congelo. La rabia y los celos comenzaron a surgir de mis entrañas. Justo hoy ibamos comer con Elliot , Kate y José . Me levanté de mala gana y me fui a la ducha .

Abrí el grifo , mientras se calentaba el agua , me quitaba el pijama. Entré en la ducha, no podía ser , seguro que había se había equivocado. ¿Es que acaso se siente atraída por el? Ese pensamiento me dolió. Oí como se habría la puerta pero no me giré para verla, de repente sentí unas manos recorriendo mi espalda para luego posarse en mis abdominales.

-Buenos días-dijo posando pequeños besos en mi espalda.

Quería tenerla cerca pero al volver a recordar lo que había pasado hace escasos 15 minutos, me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Hola -dije secamente mientras agarraba una toalla y salía de la ducha.

-A donde vas?-dijo extrañada Ana.

-A desayunar -dije sin mirarla .

Me vestí y baje a desayunar. Desayuné lo antes posible para no encararme con Ana , necesitaba pensar , asi que me fui después directamente a mi despacho. Unos minutos más tarde, alguien tocó mi puerta. Alzé la vista y hay estaba Ana con una sonrisa , recorrió el despacho y me besó en los labios, no la correspondí.

-Bueno pero que te pasa hoy?-dijo cabreada.

-Nada , tengo cosas que hacer antes de ir a comer con tu amiguito.-dije la última palabra con asco.

-Oye estas así poque hoy vamos a ir a verle? No tienes porqué preocuparte nunca va a ver nada entre nosotros , yo te quiero a ti , a ver cuando te entra en la cabeza.

Me dí la vuelta y me levanté.

-Entonce dime por qué me llamaste José esta mañana-dije cogiendola del brazo.

-¿Qué?-dijo y se empezó a reir-¿Cómo te iba a llamar José?

Eso me cabreo más ,di un golpe a la mesa que la hizo asustarse.

-A no, dejame 5 minutos más José...-dije burlandome- A caso no me as contado algo , a pasado algo entre vosotros dos o teneis algo?-me costó mucho decir esas palabras.

-¿Qué ? No pues claro que no, yo te quiero a ti, quizás te llamé José porque cuando estabamos estudiando los fines de semana José venía a mi cuarto a despertarme-dijo pero se veía la rabia por la desconfianza.- y nunca e tenido nada con él aunque él siempre a querido algo conmigo.

Ya no sabía que pensar pero ese chico me ponía de mal humor siempre al pensar lo que hubiese ocurrido con él , si Ana nunca me hubiera conocido.

-Vale , te creo , lo siento mucho-dije arrepentido , nos abrazamos y nos besamos con pasión. Eso hizo que en mis partes algo se despertará, quité mi portatil y algunos papeles que tenía en la mesa y Ana se subió a la mesa. Le subí el vestido rojo que llevaba y metí mi mano por dentro de las bragas. Ella se retorcía de placer mientras que nos besabamos. Ya no podía más me estaba apretando demasiado mis pantalones. Le bajé la braga y entré en ella , lo que nos hizo gemir de placer a ambos.

Comenzé a penetrarla más fuerte al ver que ella quería más pronto explotamos juntos, dejándonos exhaustos.

Cuando nos vestimos , fuimos a dejar a Ted y a Phoebe en casa de Carrick y Grace, ellos estaban muy contentos de ir ya que mis padres les daban todo lo que querían.

Nos fuimos a comer a un restaurante italiano que estaba en el centro de Seattle. Todos hablaban menos yo ,no me gustaba que José estuviera cercá de mi mujer. A la vuelta en el coche , Ana no me dejaba de mirar.

-No has hablado casi nada en la comida-dijo

-No tenía nada que decir-dije mirando la carretera .

Ana dejó seguramente la conversación porque no quería discutir.

Pov ?

Esta sentado en mi coche en frente del restaurante donde estaba Ana y su puñetero marido. Tenía a mi lado una camara de fotos, con la que llevaba tiempo sacando fotos a Ana. Mi Ana , pronto serás mia , pensé. Al salir del restaurante se despidieron de todos, pero Ana y un chico moreno se abrazaron más de lo debido , ya conocía a ese chico y sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Ese era mi principal obstáculo después de cargarme a Grey para estar con Ana. Grey no se la merece, ella es mía , iba a ser mía hasta que me rechazo en la oficina e incluso cuando vino a mi para dejar libre a Mía. Arranqué el coche y seguí al chico moreno. Pronto llegamos a su apartamento , subí con el haciendome pasar por un vecino, tenía preparados mis guantes negros para no dejar huella alguna. Entró al apartamento y le disparé.

POV ANA.

Era de noche, y estaba cenando con los Grey , estabamos disfrutando de la cena , cuando a Christian le sonó el movil.

-Disculparme -dijo.

Mientras seguíamos conversando , Christian llegó con cara palida.

-Ana podemos hablar un momento?-dijo serio.

-¿Qué ocurre , Christian?-dije mientras ibamos a su antigua habitación.

Cerró la puerta, y se acercó a mi.

A ocurrido algo , a la tarde-dijo -se que te va ha hacer daño, pero no puedo protegerte de ello-dijo su mirada era de tristeza.

-Christian dimelo ya-dije exasperada

José ha sido asesinado-dijo

POV JACK

Cogí las fotos que tenía José de ella y me las llevé, nadie oyó el disparado por que llevaba silenciador.

Entré en mi apartamento y fui directo a mi habitación que

.daba a una pequeña sala donde tenía un mural con las fotos de Ana , partí la foto dejando a Ana sola en ellas.

Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por los apoyos que he recibido. Comentar por favor. Besos


	12. Chapter 13

Hoy era el funeral de José , durante estos 4 días que habían pasado desde su muerte , los había pasado llorando. Había perdido a un hermano y a mejor amigo. Christian estaba muy preocupado, apenas comía y tan solo me pasaba las horas libres en la cama. Lo único que me dejaba distraerme era el trabajo. Aquella mañana me levanté y a penas termine el desayuno. Me vestí con un vestido, zapatos y abrigo negros y Christian y yo nos dirigimos al funeral. Durante el camino , no podía dejar de pensara en las palabras del policia después de registrar la casa de José.

Flashback

Señorita Grey , he venido a su casa porque le quiero hacer unas preguntas.-dijo pero al ver que Christian no salía del salón, dijo-a solas , por favor.

No tengo que ocultar nada Detective-dije en defensa de Christain -mi marido puede estar aquí.

Lo digo porque estas preguntas van a ser incomodas más para su marido más que para usted.-dijo mirando a Christian

Bueno ya ha oido a mi esposa, entre nosotros no hay secretos , asi que puedo estar aqui-dijo fulminando al Detective mientras que yo me revolvía incomoda en el sofa por la situación.

Bueno empezemos, Señora Grey se veía habitualmente con la víctima-dijo.

Si , era mi mejor amigo, nos llamábamos casi todos los días-dije mirando de reojo a Christian , sabía que eso no le gustaba . Mi celoso 50 sombras.

Solo un amigo?-dijo alzando la ceja-no erais amantes?-dijo

¿qué?-saltó Christian cabreado- quien le ha dicho semejante mentira-dijo ofendido, yo entrelaze mi mano con la suya para calmarle.

No , no eramos amantes-dije irritada.

Esta bien , porque hay indicios de que el asesino mató a su amigo al pensar que erais amantes. Esto puede ser porque quiere darte una señal o porque el asesino esta loco por usted-dijo tranquilamente el detective.

Fin del Flashback.

José había muerto por mi culpa y ese pesó nunca se me ira. De repente noté una mano entrelazadas junto a la mia. Era Christian que estaba sentado a mi lado en el coche. Se las entrelazé más fuertemente y nos sonreímos.

Después del funeral , fuimos todos a casa del padre de José.

No podía mirarle a la cara , pero el al notarlo que me había estado escondiendo de él tras darle el pesame, vino a hablar conmigo.

-No te escondas de mi , Ana-dijo triste.

-Yo … yo no me estaba escondiendo-dije sin mirarle a la cara.

Sabemos los dos que eso no es verdad-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre.-que te pasa Ana? Se que te sientes culpable por lo de José , pero no es tu culpa que un asesino vaya tras de ti-dijo acariciandole la mejilla.-si José estuviera vivo , no le gustaría verte asi po él, sabe el te quería, y abría muerto muchas veces por que tu siguieras viva.-dijo ahora abraznadola.

Tan solo no puedo evitar sentirme culpable , y tu sabes que yo también le quería pero no de la misma forma.-dijo devolviendole el abrazo.

Lo sé pero ahora debes pensar en tu marido , se que esta muy preocupado por ti no ha dejado de mirarte ni un minuto durante todo el día.-dijo esto y ambos miramos a Christian que nos estaba observando mientras que hablaba con Elliot en la otra punta de la sala.

Al final del día , regresamos a casa y Gail ya tenía preparada la cena.

Estaba más animada después de la charla con el padre de José asi que cené todo lo que me habían puesto en el plato , dejando asombrados a mis hijos y a mi marido.

Christian después de cenar fue a acostar a los niños mientras que yo me me daba un baño.

Al terminar , me sequé y me vestí , Christian ya se estaba desvistiendo cuando salí del baño y le abrazé por detrás .

-Lo siento-dije mientras le besaba la espalda. El se dio la vuelta y me abrazo.

-No tienes que pedir perdón por nada -dijo mientras me besaba la frente- se que lo estas pasando mal-dijo.

-Si pero no tenía porqué apartarte-dije mientras que le besaba tiernamente en los labios.

-Venga vamos a la cama , estarás cansada-dijo mientras la cogía del suelo y la metía en la cama , mientras que él se colocaba a su lado abrazandola.

A la mañana siguiente , como siempre Christian me dejaba en el trabajo. Hoy tenía que publicar varios manuscritos , que me parecían interesantes. A mitad de la mañana me sonó el mobil. Vi el número y vi que era el de José. Conteste por curiosidad.

-Si?-Dije

-Hola, Ana -dijo una voz que no reconocía-pareces cansada , el matar a tu amante a sido duro para ti no?-dijo .

-Me estas observando -dijo asustada.

-Yo siempre te observo-dijo- aunque hayan pasado ya 11 años desde lo del secuestro de Mía , sigues igual de guapa.-dios es Jack Hyde.

-Que es lo que quieres?-dije- es que nunca me dejarás empaz-dije gritandole.

-Yo que tu no gritaría, busco lo que siempre he querido a ti, cuando termine esto estaremos juntos , cariño-dijo eso me dio asco.

Nunca me conseguiras eso ya lo veremos...-y colgó.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO , Y COMENTAR PORFI. BESOS.


	13. Chapter 14

Después de esa llamada , cogí mi bolso y empecé a meter mi Ipad y algunos escritos y salí de mi despacho. En una silla , a lado de la mesa de Hannah estaba Sawyer. Al verme se levnato rápidamente.

¿Qué pasa Ana?- los últimos años Sawyer y yo nos habíamos convertido en casi hermanos. Incluso nuestra buena relación le había pasado a Christian más de un ataque de celos.

Yo.. él..-no podía articular palabra del miedo que sentía por la llamada.

Ana, calamate-dijo apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

Tengo qu ir a donde Christian -dije mirandole a los ojos.

Esta bien , vamos-dijo

Durante el camino le conté a Sawyer lo ocurrido el quería llevarme a casa, pero yo quería asegurame si Christian estaba bien. Llegamos a Grey´s enterprises y cogí el ascensor , el trayecto se me hizo eterno. Cuando por fin se abrió , me encontré con Andrea.

-¡Ana!-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Andrea!-y me dirigí al despacho de Christian.

-Ana , espera él esta... -pero ya era tarde al abrir la puerta me encontré con varios hombres. Todos se dieron la vuelta al verme. Pero tan solo pude ver a un sorprendido Christian.

-Lo siento , no sabía que el señor Grey estuviera ocupado-mis mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza.

No se preocupe señora Grey , tan solo necesitamos unos minutos más con su marido-dijo el señor Trump con una sonrisa. Cerré la puerta y pensé dios hoy era un día horrible, primero la llamada de Jack Hyde y después hago el ridículo delante del señor Trump y su comitiva. Dios seguro que Christian se estara removiendo en su asiento por la vergüenza.

No me has dejado terminar-dijo Andrea- quieres que te traiga algo mientras , un té?-yo afirme mientras iba al cuarto de baño.

Me miré en el espejo y empecé a llorar , porque todo me salía mal?. Oí ruido a fuera y hoy a Christian despedirse. Me sequé las lagrimas y daba gracias a dios por haberme puesto a eyeliner waterproof.

Y Ana?-hoy que preguntaba afuera.

Un poco más relajada salí del baño y me encontré con unos ojos grises. Estaba esperando mientras Andrea llevaba mi té a su despacho.

Vaya entrada señora Grey-dijo Christian con una sonrisa. Pero yo ni siquiera pude miararle a la cara y me fui directamente a su despacho, el me siguió y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué te ocurre?dijo con el ceño fruncido

Jack me ha llamado- le miré y se congelo- me dijo que tu no me merecias y que el tendría que ser mi marido en vez tu.-dije tomando un poco de té.

Joder Anastadia – estaba cabreado-¿Por qué no me has avisado antes y no haciendote esperar?

Estabas ocupado

Pero nada es más importante que tú , ahora vamos a casa.

Durante el trayecto y hasta cuando llegamos a casa no paró de hacer llamadas a la policia y a Welch para que acelerase el proceso de encontrar a Jack.

Estabamos cenando junto a nuestros hijos en el comedor, cuando Christian empezó a decir.

-Ted y Phoebe tendreía dos tutores pribvados hasta que esto pase y no saldreis sin mi ni los agentes -dijo mirandoloes , ellos empezaron a protestar pero el dijo que se había terminado la discusión.

Y en cuanto a ti Ana , trabajaras en casa y no saldras sin mi ni ninguno de los agentes-dijo mirandome ahora. Yo abrí la boca para protestar pero la cerré en el instante después hablariamos.

Después de cenar y de contar un cuento juntos a nuestros hijos ya costarles , fuimos al baño a tomar un baño juntos .

Estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de Christian y jugando un poco con la espuama , mientras Christian no paraba de besar me cuello.

-En que piensas?-dijo el seductoramente

Que te han dicho Trump y los demás cuando e cerrado la puerta?-dije

Que tengo una esposa muy bella y encantadora-dijo posando otro beso en mi clavícula

No , venga en serio?-dije

Lo digo de verdad-dijo – porqué?-dijo alzando una ceja

No por nada -dije levantandome para salir de la bañera-creo que será mejor que salgas quiero una sesión de vainilla-dije y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

Se levantó cogió una toalla y me siguió.

A sus órdenes señora Grey -dijo haciendo el saludo militar.

Mientras haciamos el amor yo le miraba por el espejo que estaba en frente nuestro , en el techo . Ponerlo había sido cosa mia ya que me parcía muy erótico ver como tu pareja te hacía el amor. Eso claramente le gusto a Christian . Cuando llegamos al climax juntos él se quedó descansando en mi pecho.

-Te quiero Ana Grey -dijo – y nunca dejaré que el te atrape.

-Yo también te quiero Christian Grey y siempre seré tuya.

Después nos quedamos dormidos .

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO TENGO TIEMPO EN NAVIDADES PUBLICARÉ DOS MÁS.


	14. Chapter 15

Llevaba una semana trabajando en casa , más bien encerrada en casa. Apenas salía y si salía me acompañaba Christian con nuestro sequito de guardaespaldas.

Hoy , como muchos días , me encontraba en mi despacho leyendo uno de los muchos manuscritos que tenía sobre mi mesa.

Se llamaba "reflejada en ti" y era la segunda parte de un libro que habíamos sacado al mercado y que ha sido todo un éxito. Me encantaba el personaje de Gideon Cross porque me recordaba a mi amado Christian. Christian estaba muy feliz porque nuestra empresa iba muy bien y era cada vez más conocida.

Justo esta leyendo una escena de sexo explícito, ya que esuna novela erótica , y me estaba empezando a calentar , hasta que no pude más y envie un mensaje a Christian.

_**De**__: Anastasia Grey _

_**Asunto**__: Estoy humeda y lista_

_**Para**__: Christian Grey_

_¡ Estoy leyendo un libro erótica y por una de las escenas estoy humeda! ¿Me podría ayudar señor Grey o tendré que hacerlo sola?._

Se lo envié y esperé a su respuesta. Después de un minuto , mi teléfono sonó y leí el mensaje.

**De**: Christian Grey

**Asunto**: Esperame

**Para**: Anastasia Grey

Esperame! Estoy en la oficina y cuando lo he leido , mi pequeño se ha despertado y ya no puedo aguantarme . Voy ahora mismo.

Seguí leyendo hasta que Christian llego ha casa, oí como venía a mi despacho. Abrió la puerta y me cogió haciendo que gritara , subió corriendo por las escaleras conmigo en brazo y pronto llegamos a nuestra habitación. Me tiró a la cama y empezó a besarme con mucha pasión mientras nos quitábamos la ropa. Ya libres de nuestras ropas , Christian empezó a lamer mi parte más íntima haciendo que agarrará con fuerza las sabanas y que soltará varios gemidos.

"Oh nena , estas tan humeda , tu sexo me vuelve loco"-dijo con una sonrisa perversa. Siguió lamiendo hasta que sentía que me iba a correr.

"Por favor, Christian , me voy a correr , para quiero sentirte dentro de mi"Le supliqué mientras gemía

"Quiero que te corras en mi boca para así saborearte"dijo mientras lamía al decir eso me provocó el orgasmo y solté un gritó mientras que dejaba de respirar por varios segundos.

"Dios nena, sabes tan bien , por ti merece la pena salir antes del trabajo, ahora me sentiras dentro" dijo con deseo. Empezó a besarme mientras yo cogí su pene y se lo empezé ha masajear mientras me besaba. Soltaba varios gemidos y su respiración comenzó a ser más rápida.

"Cariño , para quiero explotar dentro de ti , no así" dijo mientras gemía. Abrí mis piernas y el comenzó a penetrame mientras no dejaba mi cuello y mi boca. Gemíamos como locos hasta que juntos llegamos al climax.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio pero el seguía estando dentro de mi.

"Te quiero" dijo dandome un beso.

"Yo también a ti"dije sonriendole.

Empezamos a besarnos con mucha pasión hasta que oímos abrirse la puerta de nuestra habitación.

"Papa , mama , he sacado un 10 en matemáticas" dijo Teddy subiendo a nuestra cama. Christian subió nuestra sbana para cubrirnos.

"Teddy , sabes que cuando Mama y yo estamos en nuestra habitación hay que llamar antes y esperar a que contestemos o abramos la puerta"dijo Christian bordemente.

Mientras yo cogí mi bata y me la puse.

"Pero yo tan solo quería deciros mi nota, y vosotros me echais la bronca" Dijo Teddy con lágrimas en los ojos .

Yo le cogí en brazos y me lo llevé a su cuarto para que Christian se vistiera.

"Teddy estamos muy contentos contigo perdona a papa es que quería estar un poco conmigo y no esperaba tu llegada"dije dandole un beso en la mejilla y limpiando sus lágrimas.

"Entonces estas contenta conmigo?"dijo

"Pues claro que si Teddy Bear , siempre estaré orgullosa de ti"

"Te quiero mama" Dijo abrazandome dandome un beso.

"Venga a comer , que después tenemos que ir a casa de los abuelos"

A la tarde-noche fuimos con Phoebe y Teddy a casa de Grace y Carrick . Todos iban a estar alli y según Grace , Mia y Ethan nos tenían que dar una gran noticia. Dejamos los abrigos y las mochilas con pinturas y dibujos de Teddy y Phoebe, en la habitación de Christian. Grace estaba junto a Kate y Elliot en la cocina, estaban dando de cenar a Ava. Yo y Christian hicimos lo mismo con Phoebe y con Teddy.

Yo estaba dando de comer a Phoebe y Christian mientras a Teddy.

Teddy rechazó la comida que Christian le daba.

"No quiero contigo , quiero a mama"Dijo Teddy gritandole.

Teddy comete esto! Dijo Christian acercando el tenedor a Teddy.

"No quiero a mama no a ti" y tiró el tenedor.

Christian que ya había perdido la paciencia , le dio un cachete en la cara ,Teddy coemnzó a llorar y tiró el plato en dirección de Christian.

Christian ya no podía más le cogió y le sacó de la mesa.

"Te mereces varios cachetes Teddy" Dijo y comenzó a darle cachetes fuertes en el culo. Teddy no podía parar de llorar Y yo dejé el tenedor para tranqulizar a Teddy.

" Ya basta Christian!" Le dije de mala manera y cogí en brazos a Teddy. Comencé a tranqulizarle .

"Papá es malo"dijo entre lágrimas.

Christian al oir eso , algo en su interior se rompió y ví en sus ojos la cara del dolor . Se acercó a donde estabamos.

"Teddy cariño , lo siento mucho , hijo"dijo acariciando la espalda de Teddy. Pero Teddy no le hacía caso y me abrazó más fuerte.

"Dejale , Christian que se calme"

Al rato Grace llegó diciendo que la cena estaba lista. Pero Teddy no se quería separar de mi asi que lo senté en una silla a mi lado.

Christian se sentó a mi derecha yTeddy a mi izquierda.

Teddy se levantó y le dijo a Christian que se marchase que él era el único que iba a estar cerca de mi. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

"Venga Teddy pero que te pasa hoy ?" dije al cambiarme de sitio y sentando al lado de Grace y Tedy a mi derecha.

"Yo soy el único que puede estar cerca de ti"dijo echandole una mala mirada a Christian.

MAÑANA ESCRIBIRÉ MÁS OS LO PROMETO HABER SI OS HA GUSTADOE STE CAPÍTULO.


	15. Chapter 16

Al día siguiente , Teddy vinó corriendo a nuestra cama , despertándonos a Christian y a mi.

"Teddy dejanos dormir un poco más a mama y a mi" dijo Christian dijo cogiendole y poniendole encima de él.

"Yo , tan solo quería estar con vosotros"dijo "¿puedo dormir un poco con vosotros?" dijo Teddy. La noche anterior , al llegar a casa hable con Teddy para que le pidiera perdón a su padre por su comportamiento. Él accedió , y después de decirle a su padre que era un berrinche por no haberle hecho caso, se perdonaron.

"Vale, esta bien" Dijo Christian abrazando a su hijo y dandole un beso en su frente , se durmieron.

Al rato me desperté miré a mi izquierda y Christian tenía su brazo en mi cintura , mientras que Teddy estaba a su lado. Se veían tan relajados y tan felices durmiendo que no les desperté.

Bajé a la cocina , y vi que Gail estaba haciendo el desayuno.

-"Buenos días , Ana"

-"Buenos días ,Gail" mientras me hacía té.

"¿Ya se arreglaron Teddy y Christian?"

"Si y menos mal , no quería aguantar otro día como ayer".

Terminé mi desayuno y subí a despertarles.

Empecé por Teddy , me subí a la cama , y le empecé a darle besos en la cara. Sus ojos se abrieron , y vi sus hermosos ojos azules mientras me sonreía.

"Venga Teddy , tus tortitas con chocolate estan preparadas"Al oír eso , bajo corriendo de su cama.

"Buenos días , señora Grey" Dijo mi marido cogiéndome del brazo y tirándome hacía su pecho. Me besó en la boca y en el cuello ,y comenzó a subirme el camisón.

"Ya sabes como me gusta empezar el día , señora Grey"Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Y si no quiero darle el gusto , ¿Qué me hará señor Grey? Dije jugando.

"Le daré azotes en su bonito culo hasta que no pueda escaparse de mi"dijo adentrando su lengua en mi boca.

Después de hacer el amor , Christian desayunó mientras que yo trabajaba en mi despacho.

Mi móvil sonó , y respondí.

"Hola , Grace"

"Hola , Ana" "Tan solo llamaba para invitaros a cenar esta noche a Christian y a ti solos"

" Si me parece bien , iremos a las 8"

" Vale , nos vemos"

Fui hacia el despacho de Christian para avisarle , cuando oí una conversación.

"Señor le hemos encontrado" Taylor era el que hablaba.

"Yo me encargo Taylor" Oí como alguien se dirigía a la puerta y me fui corriendo a mi despacho.

Me tranquilizé y me senté , de pronto se abrió la puerta.

-"Ana , voy a salir , vendré a la tarde"dijo Christian

"Vale, pero tu madre a llamado y hemos quedado para cenar a las 8 en su casa"

"Vale"se acercó y me dio un apasionado beso , su lengua no quería dejar la mía y tan solo nos separamos para respirar.

Fue hacía la puerta pero antes de irse le pregunté

"¿Estas bien Christian?"

"si solo quería besarte" y cerró la puerta.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y Christian todavía no ha vuelto. Le llamé pero no respondía, algo que era muy raro asi que decidí ir preparandome. Mientras que me estaba maquillaba , mi movil sonó. Era un mensaje de Christian:

"_Lo siento por no responderte , estaba esperó en casa de mis padres. Te quiero"._

Me metí en el coche y pronto llegué a casa de los Trevelyn-Grey. Carrick me estaba esperando en la puerta.

"Hola , Carrick" le dije dandole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola , Ana" Dijo respondiendome.

"Christian , me ha dicho que estaba aqui"dije entrando al salón.

"Si y esta aquí, solo que esta hablando un momento con Grace , ¿Quieres una copa mientras?"

"si vale"

Fui por el pasillo para ir a donde Christian y oí voces en una habitación. Alguien estaba llorando. Abrí la puerta y vi a Grace mirarme, Christian no se volvió.

"Ana... qu..que haces aquí?"dijo nerviosamente. Noté como Christian se congelaba y se pasaba las manos por su ojos.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?"dije acercandome a se levantó y se acercó a mi impidiendome ver a Christian.

"Ana ,¿Porque no esperas en el salón con Carrick?"

"No , quiero saber lo que esta pasando aqui" Dije apartandome de su lado y llendo hacia donde Christian.

"Christian , ¿Qué pasa?" Christian se levantó .

"Nada , cariño tan solo estaba hablando con mi madre de unos asuntos"Pero sus ojos me decían todo lo contrarió , había estado llorando.

"Si verás me he hecho una mamografía y dicen que igual tengo un bulto." Dijo Grace.

Lo dejé pasar y fuimos a cenar. En mitad de la cena , el mayordomo , nos interrumpio.

-"Señor , hay un detective que quiere ver a la señora y señor Grey."

-"Gracias, lleveló a mi despacho". Christian se congeló y noté como miraba a Grace.

Fuimos al despacho de Carrick y vi al detective Clark sentado.

"Buenas noches , señores Grey . Siento interrumpir esta velada"

"Buenas noches , detective ¿Qué quiere?. Dijo Christian.

"Será mejor que se sienten" "Verá debo hacerles unas preguntas"

"¿Dónde estuvieron hoy a las 6 30 de la tarde?" dijo el detective

"Yo estuve en casa trabajando"dije

" Y yo estuve aquí"dijo Christian.

"A ¿Qué se debe estas preguntas detective?"Dije .

"Verá , hemos encontrado a Jack Hyde , muerto"

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y COMENTAR. BESOS.


	16. Chapter 17

Después del interrogatorio , Christian y yo decidimos volver a casa. Durante el viaje ninguno hablo del asunto , Christian se dedicaba a observar a la gente desde la ventana de su asiento y yo hacía lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos a casa , fui directamente a nuestra habitación , entré en el vestidor y comencé a desvestirme. Cuando me cambie , fui a mirar haber si los niños estaban durmiendo. Volví otra vez , a la habitación pero Christian todavía no había pasado por ella. Bajé las escaleras y fui hacia su despacho. Entre en él y vi que estaba oscuro.

-Christian?-dije acercandome a la mesa. La silla estaba dada la vuelta por lo que no le podía ver.

Él no se dio la vuelta, me acerqué más , pero el justo se levantó de la silla y se puso otro vaso de Brandy.

-Anastasia, por favor , dejame solo?-dijo.

-Anastasia? , tu solo me llamas asi cuando estas enfadado-dije acercandome a él y tocando sus hombros pero él se alejo.- y desde cuando bebes? , tu nunca bebes.

-POR UNA VEZ DEJAME EN PAZ-dijo gritandome.

No me lo podía creer , no le había dicho nada y me gritaba de esa forma. Desde la visita del detective , muchas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza: él sabía donde se encontraba Jack?, fue a verle?, lo asesino?. Pero no quería saber la respuesta.

-Christian , tu sabías donde se encontraba , Jack?-dije antes de irme de su despacho.

Me miró incrédulo , no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿Por que me preguntas eso?-dijo y tomo de un trago todo el brandy de su vaso.

-Estas raro desde esta tarde.-dije. Estaba nervioso lo podía notar , me acerque a él y le abrazé. Él me correspondió e incluso me abrazo con más fuerza.

-No , no sabía donde estaba y la noticia de su muerte me ha sorprendido .-dijo depositando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Entonces porque estas asi?, dimelo Christian-dije ya impaciente.

-Nada cariño, tan solo que ha sido un día pésimo para mi -dijo dandome un largo beso nuestras lenguas se juntaban y sabía ha Brandy.

-Ven , vamos a la cama-dije cogiendole de la mano.

Nos acostamos en la cama , reposando mi cabeza en su torso. Se notaba tenso al principio pero después se fue relajando a medida que el alcohol empezó ha hacerle efecto.

A la mañana siguiente , Christian se despertó con dolor de cabeza asi que baje a la cocina a por unas aspirinas.

En la cocina se encontraba Gail haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días , Ana-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Gail , que hay para desayunar hoy?-dije cogiendo el botiquin.

-Tortitas de jamon y queso para ti y Christian , y de chocolate para los niños.-dijo

-Enseguida bajaremos a desayunar voy a darle una aspirina a Christian que le duele la cabeza.

Subi deprisa a la habitación y vi que Christian estaba al telefono. Deje el vaso de agua y la aspirina en la mesilla , mientras Christain estaba hablando.

-Welch , me importa una mierda no quiero que nadie se le acerque entendido y rastrea quien es . Cuando tengas algo llamame.-dijo gritando. Colgó el telefono y se tragó la aspirina. Su respiración estaba agitada como si algo le preocupase. Cerró los ojos durante un tiempo , como si quisiera aclarar sus ideas y después los volvió a abrir. Acaricié sus hombros tensos y el volvió a resoplar.

-¿Qué te preocupa , Christian?-dije posando mi cabeza en su hombro derecho.

-Nada , cosas del trabajo-dijo y se alejo de mi para ir hacia la puerta.-Venga Ana , ven a desayunar, hay que despertar a los niños.-dijo cogiendome la mano.

Tras desayunar , Christian se fue a su despacho a trabajar y yo me senté en una tumbona del jardín a leer varios manuscritos , mientras veía a mi hijos jugar .

Después de terminar los manuscritos, jugué un rato con Ted y Phoebe a ladrones y policias.

-Ana , puedes venir un momento?-me dijo Christian desde la terraza.

-Ya voy-dije dejando en el suelo a Phoebe-venga ve a jugar con tu hermano.-dije dandole un azote en el culo.

-Que pasa , Christian?-dije cuando llegue a el.

-Verás , estoy cerrando un trato con un magnate ruso muy famoso y este negocio es muy importante para mi. Asi que me ha pedido que cenemos esta noche con él , en mi club y que lleve a mi preciosa mujer.-dijo Christian rodeandome con sus brazos y dandome un beso en los labios.

-Vale , iré contigo, pero nose que ponerme.-dije recoradando todos mis vestidos.

-Quiero que te pongas el vestido rojo y los zapatos negro de Loubotin.-dijo .

A la tarde me fui preparando. Franco vino a casa a maquillarme ya que quería estar espectacular. Después me vestí con un vestido rojo que me llegaba hasta menos de las rodillas y era de tirantes.

Miré al reloj y ya era casi la hora de marchar, Christian me estaba esperando a bajo.

A las 8 30 de la noche llegamos al club , donde nos esperaba el magnate ruso y su secretario.

-Christian , no me has dicho su nombre.-dije llegando a la planta del restaurante donde nos esperaban.

-Nikolai Ekaterinov-dijo Christian mientras nos acercabamos a la mesa.

Al vernos dos hombres se levantaron , uno era mayor que el otro.

-Señor Ekaterinov , le presento a mi mujer Anastasia Grey-dijo Christian mientras Nikolai me besaba la mano.

-Anastasia-dijo el hombre mayor lentamente , un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo-encantado de conocerla.

-Lo mismo digo.

Durante la cena los tres estuvieron hablando de negocios pero Nikolai no me dejaba de mirar. Creo que Christian se dio cuenta y me rodeo con su brazo izquierdo para marcar territorio.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de negocios por esta noche y hablemos de otra cosa, creo que sino la señorita Grey se aburriria.-dijo el señor Ekaterinov con una sonrisa.

-O no , no se preocupe por mi ya estoy acostumbrada a esto-dije un poco nerviosa al ver que el centro de atencion ahora era yo.

-Su nombre es ruso , es de alli acaso o tiene familia alli?-me pregunto el hombre con su marcado acento ruso mientras me servia otra copa de vino.

-No , soy americana y tampoco tengo familia en rusia, mi madre me lo puso porque le gustaba la historia de los zares rusos y sobre todo le gustaba el nombre de Anastasia .-dije posando mi mano en la de Christian. El me la acarició .

-Ya veo-fue todo l,o que dijo.

Cuando nos despediamos de ellos , el señor Nikolai cerró el trato con Christian.

-Espero verla pronto Anastasia , a sido todo un placer conocerla.

MAÑANA ESCRIBIRÉ MÁS . LO SIENTO POR NO ESCRIBIR ANTES PERO HE ESTADO LIADA CON LOS EXÁMENES Y TRABAJOS. ESPERO QUE COMENTEIS.


End file.
